Any Objections?
by CoraT46537
Summary: A Johnlock story that revolves around the wedding. many buried feeling are brought back when Sherlock causes a scene at the wedding...
1. Chapter 1

**Any Objections?**

**P.S.-** this is the first fanfic I have EVER written so please write a review on what you think about it. Anything is helpful at this point I hope you like it! Chapter 3 will be on the way if the story hasn't turned to crap already!

" Sherlock you've got to get up! Today is the day of johns wedding and you're the best man, you can't miss it!" Mrs. Hudson was saying as she opened the shades to let the sun into the apartment of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock hadn't moved from his chair in 4 days. The thought of John getting married was too much to handle and although he never let John know his feelings towards him, Sherlock couldn't help but be mad at john. Sherlock planned to miss the wedding and save himself the pain of watching the love of his life marry someone else. But something told him that he would regret it greatly if he didn't appear. He got up and went to go get dressed. Sherlock looked at him self up and down in the mirror. He was in a black suit with the collar popped up. It didn't feel right, to be dressed for johns wedding; a wedding where Sherlock will be john's best man and not his groom. came up behind him and put the collar down. " What's wrong Sherlock? Aren't you happy for John?" He didn't reply, instead he popped the collar back up; it was all he could do to feel like him self for the moment because he realized that without John by his side he would never feel like himself again. Sherlock walked back to his chair to rethink the whole wedding idea. He did feel like he had a responsibility to go due to the fact that he was john's best man; but john shouldn't be doing this to him in the first place.

During the time Sherlock was contemplating attending the wedding, Mrs. Hudson went ahead and called for a cab, sending Sherlock to the worst couple of hours of his life. He sat in the right seat, where john would have been to his left if this had been any other day, but it wasn't. Sherlock flashed through all the times he and John had sat in the back of the cab, both looking out their own windows, what he wouldn't give to have that back again. Maybe it was the absence of john that made the ride seem so long but in any case the cab eventually pulled up to a church. Sherlock took a moment to pull himself together to make sure he didn't show the pain he felt inside. He paid the cabby and stepped out on to the sidewalk. The church was tall and white with steps surrounding the front of the church with four huge pillars fro support. By the looks of it Sherlock assumed it was built around 1730. It was a beautiful church despite the fact that Sherlock was about to lose everything he had inside. When he entered, he found John in a small room alone, dressed up in a tux looking himself in the mirror. When he opened the door John turned to look at Sherlock and a look of relief crossed his face for the briefest moment, and then another look took place. Sherlock couldn't quite tell what that look meant but it didn't matter because everything was about to change.

"I'm glad to see you weren't hit by a bus or anything, I was starting to worry if you would show up on time. Although I wouldn't call 10 minuets before the ceremony begins 'on time'". John continued with a bit of resentment in his voice.

" I would never miss this day, john." Sherlock tried his best to smile. But john noticed this failed attempt and he stood there studying Sherlock as if to uncover something with his looks. Even then, when John was studying Sherlock as if something was wrong with him, John was still the most beautiful thing Sherlock has ever known. Even the wedding couldn't take away the spot that John held in Sherlock's heart. In that moment of John studying Sherlock and Sherlock admiring John there was a knock at the door, it was the minister.

"John, are you ready? Its show time in 5" he announced before leaving. It was in that moment that john looked back to Sherlock and there it was, that expression that Sherlock has yet to place. What was that? Fear? Nerves? Excitement? But it didn't matter now. John walked out the room, Sherlock following. It wasn't soon that John was standing at the altar with Sherlock not far behind him. All of the guests were seated, chatting about the wedding, about john, about Mary, about everything Sherlock couldn't bear to hear.

Then the music started up and everyone fell silent. Their eyes all shifted to the back of the room where two huge doors slowly opened. Behind them stood Mary in the most elegant lace dress with the huge vial covering her face but even Sherlock could still see the eminent joy on her face, it was hard to miss. Even her father who was walking her up the isle looked estasstic. Everyone seemed overcome with joy, everyone except for John who was stiff and motionless which was probably due to nerves, but to Sherlock it was strange. Mary met John at the altar and he took her hand as the minister began the sermon. That was by far the worst part of this whole thing. This was the moment that will change everything. The whole time Sherlock was thinking about how much he messed up things with john. If only he had told him how he felt when he knew what it was. Maybe if he hadn't faked his death two years ago, just maybe. But that's all he was going off of in the moment was a bunch of "maybes" and "what ifs". It didn't matter anymore; John was about to walk out of Sherlock's life, not in a literal way but on an emotional way. Or was he?

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Then there is was. A noise escaped Sherlock's throat, not words a cough maybe? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that everyone was so taken aback that all they could do was stare at Sherlock, even John was staring at Sherlock with the expression that stumped Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" John gasped. What was he doing? Was he really this selfish? To _cough_ in an attempt to stop johns wedding due to the hidden feelings Sherlock felt for john? How selfish of him!

"Y-yes?" Sherlock answered weakly.

"What is it? You have something to say?" John asked surprisingly calmly. Sherlock didn't know what he was doing how was he going to explain to john in the middle of his wedding. There was a huge clump in his throat and his mouth was bone dry, even if he wanted to speak, he couldn't manage to open his mouth. Even breathing was hard to manage at this point. He felt the weight of all the eyes upon him, but Johns were the only ones that mattered; they were the only ones that he bothered to look at. It was there for the third time today Sherlock saw the look, the same look that had confused him but mostly scared him because he could think of what that look meant. But it didn't matter now because it was in Johns soulful blue eyes that Sherlock found the strength to finally say what he needed to get out.

" Yes…yes john I do have something to say" it was while Sherlock paused to sort out how he was going to say that the nature of the room changed from confusion to utter atonement. " I, I cant let you do this. I can't let you do this because I am in love with you, and if you are to be with anyone it should be me," confessed Sherlock. It felt so good to finally say it, to be able to not keep it in anymore but it wasn't long before Sherlock was overcome with resentment. He couldn't understand why he said that, in front of everybody, at Johns wedding non-the-less. He waited for a response from John, but John said nothing, he just stood there with the same mysterious expression that Sherlock couldn't read. Sherlock couldn't believe this was happening. He had just confessed his love for his best friend at his wedding and he had _nothing_ to say in return. Finally he couldn't take the silence anymore and he turned to leave the church.

" Sherlock wait." John blurted, Sherlock spun around so fast in the hopes that John felt the same way and that he didn't just humiliate himself for no reason, " Sherlock, I…" but nothing came after that, it was silent. John just stood there shaking his head looking at Sherlock then to the ground and back at him again but no words came out of him mouth. And it was done. Sherlock ruined the wedding and lost his best friend and the love of his life in 2 sentences. This was way more than what he could handle so he ran down the isle and flew out the doors, out onto the streets on London, leaving John at the altar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Johns POV**

It felt like hours, hours of standing up there at the altar with everyone watching him. They were waiting for him to say something, _do something _but all he could do was stand there. He wasn't entirely sure if the last 5 minuets were a dream or reality. Did Sherlock just tell John that he _loved_ him? Suddenly it felt as though everyone had vanished, it was only John standing there, and that's all that mattered; that John was here and Sherlock wasn't. He started towards the door.

"John?" Mary interjected. John stopped and turned towards her. She looked so hurt and confused; it killed John even more being the cause of this.

" I'm so sorry Mary" John didn't know exactly what to tell her yet. He turned to the rest of the room, " I'm sorry everyone, this probably wasn't the wedding you expected." John continued. As he realized that there was nothing he could say as to why he was going to walk out on his wedding, he started down the aisle, slowed down slightly by his recurring limp. Once John was outside, his mind went blank. _What was he doing? Where was he going? What was he going to tell Sherlock? Mary?_ Suddenly this was all too much to handle and he just started walking. He didn't know where he was going but he just had to keep moving.

It was so strange how just a couple of hours ago John was walking down the same street, but now it didn't even look the same. Before he was about to be happily married to Mary, and now Sherlock is in love with him? It almost didn't even feel real. He didn't know were he was going, he just kept wandering. Even the city on London didn't feel the same. He just kept walking too afraid that his thoughts would catch up to him and his limp. He didn't know he was doing it, but by the time he realized, he had walked to 221 B Baker Street. He hadn't been inside since he moved out months ago. He thought Sherlock would be inside, hiding out after the scene he had caused. John went up to the doorbell, it was a minute after he rang it he realized that Mrs. Hudson was probably still at his wedding which he abandoned. Luckily John had kept his key. He carried it with him everywhere he went just in case. He pulled it out of his coat pocket and held it in his hand like it was as fragile as a butterfly. He wasn't sure if he was ready for what this key will unlock. Finally he put the key in the door and turned it oh so carefully.

Inside he was hit with flashbacks. He remembered running down the stairs when Sherlock came to a breakthrough in a case, or walking up them after a long day working on a case with Sherlock. No matter what memory he had of this place, it had Sherlock in it and it made John think about what he said. "_…I am in love with you…"_ John headed upstairs before he could jump to conclusions. At the top of the stairs, John hesitated at the door. He went to turn the knob but his handed stopped before it reached it and it just stayed there in mid air shaking. What was he going to find in side? His heart was in his throat because he couldn't bear to think about the conversation he was about to have with Sherlock. He swallowed hard and forced his hand to the knob and opened the door slowly. When he stepped in he realized it was empty. If Sherlock wasn't here John had no idea where he would be. John was relived that he didn't have to deal with this now. He walked over and sat in his chair, which was right across from Sherlock's. John found it odd how Sherlock kept Johns chair even though he didn't live here anymore. He sat back and let out a huge sigh. _Finally, alone to think._

John didn't know why he reacted the way he did when Sherlock said those things, maybe it was because John had spent so long denying his feelings that it was almost a wake up call telling him his feelings for Sherlock had always been there even when he thought they were in the past. It scared John a lot more than he would like to admit. He felt it from the moment they solved their first case together. That look in Sherlock's eyes when he's on to something is the stuff love songs are made from. Or at least in Johns eyes. He honestly didn't know when it happened but slowly, Sherlock became John's world. And he adored him. Up until the moment Sherlock was ripped away from John. Sherlock was his world and suddenly John was left alone in a world he couldn't bare without Sherlock. That's when it got complicated. John slowly got over Sherlock and fell for Mary. For once Johns world began to come back together and he could see the light. He was fine with that, being in love with Mary and Sherlock being dead. But that wasn't how it was supposed to go. John never thought he would ever see those soulful blue eyes, or those luscious black curls of his ever again, but when he did all those feeling that he thought he buried came back and hit him harder than a train. He can remember not being able to breathe. He wanted to take Sherlock in his arms and never let him go, but he also wanted to strangle him for breaking his heart. But that was then, this was now. And all he knew now was that he was in love with Sherlock Holmes. But he also loved Mary.

It was the sound of the door opening that brought John back. He heard a footstep through the doorway and this time he was hoping for Sherlock.

"Sher-" John stood up as fast as he could but was a false alarm. Mrs. Hudson stepped through and she still looked as confused as she did at the wedding.

"John?" she said in disbelief. " You left the door open, I thought there was a break in. What are you doing here? John, are you okay?" she seemed worried about the man who just ran out on his wedding day. But her questions flew right by him because in that moment he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Mrs. Hudson have you seen Sherlock?" He asked as he put on his coat and headed towards the door not waiting for an answer.

" No, no one has seen him since this afternoon." She answered. That made john stop in his tracks. _Hours?_ John looked out the window and realized it was dark out. How long had he sat in his chair sorting his thoughts? He glanced at the clock. It read 9 o'clock. Suddenly, worry set over him. _Where is Sherlock?_ The wedding was hours ago he should have been back by now.

John ran down the stairs no longer affected by his limp. He headed out the door and turned right. He didn't know where he was going or where Sherlock was but he just had a feeling and followed it. John took a series of turns down streets he's never seen before. But somehow he had the feeling that around one of the corners would be Sherlock waiting for him. That never happened of course. But John kept walking, and turning, and searching; he never stopped searching. Something was driving him to keep walking, something that told him he was getting closer to Sherlock. It felt like this went on for hours but it was much longer.

By the time John realized it, it was 6 am and the sun was rising. He was about to give up, but then something caught his eye. _That building._ It looked familiar. John couldn't understand how this building could look familiar to him when he's never been to this part of London before. Or at least what he can remember. But then there it was. Everything came together like a puzzle in his head. He was back to where it all started. The very first case. Where he first saw Sherlock. When he first felt his world come together.

It was never a question of where John was going. It was a question of why. But he already answered that for himself, he was on his way to find the tall, skinny detective they call Sherlock Holmes, the one who held they key to his heart. His stomach was in knots. But for the first time in a while John wasn't scared of his feeling for Sherlock. Because he knew Sherlock felt the same way. John took a deep breath and walked towards the building. And as he turned the corner he saw him. He was sitting on the curb out front of the house the crime scene took place many years ago.

He looked tired and worn down. It seemed as if Sherlock had spent the whole night in that very spot probably racking his brain over what he had done and why John said nothing. And John felt awful about that. To see Sherlock like this and know that the past few hours had probably been hell for him because his best friend couldn't tell him he loved him when it really mattered. This made john feel sick to his stomach and all he wanted to do was run to Sherlock and hold him and tell him that he loves him to. But before he could act on that, Sherlock looked up and caught John's gaze.

John's soul was lit on fire. Every part of his body screamed, telling him to run towards him. But all he could do was stand there. It was as if they were back that night they met. When they made eye contact the first time and John's world stopped and he went "whoa". Suddenly it felt as though the past few hours didn't happen. It didn't even feel as though Sherlock had been dead for two years.

Sherlock smiled and he looked perfect. John never realized just how perfect Sherlock looked with his coat collar popped and his scarf around his neck but he finally decided he never wanted to live in a world without that perfection ever again.

"John" Sherlock's smile widened when John's name slipped his lips. He looked relieved as if he was waiting for John to show up all night. As if he knew John would show up. And maybe deep down John knew he would show up too, he just didn't know where exactly. There was so much John had to explain, but for now he just stood there taking in this moment of Sherlock looking at him as if he was his entire world and John knowing he felt the same way about Sherlock.

To continue… 


End file.
